I Want You Beck
by Kamon24121
Summary: I co-wrote this a while ago with my friend: /u/3565066/WaterPlusFire It's pretty much a short story (One Shot if you will) about Jade and all she wants is Beck back... (obviously they are broken up and they get back together in a sweet and romantic way) *From what I know... we're finished, but if a bunch of people like this story I'll tell her!


My phone rang and I groaned when I saw who it was.

I picked it up this time, otherwise, she'd just keep on calling.

"Hello." I answered with no emotion in my voice.

Cat could tell I was still upset. "Hi Jade!"

"Cat. What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

There was a pause and then she answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall."

By the tone of her voice, I knew she was trying to cheer me up.

I held the phone away from me and sighed again.

I didn't really want her to hear me sighing, it always made her upset if she knew I was upset.

Holding the phone back up to my ear, I answered. "Sure."

"Yay!" she cried and I took the phone away from my ear until she was finished.

I just had one question for her. "It's just me and you. Right, Cat?"

Cat paused again.

"Yes." she told me. "When can you meet me there?"

"I'll text you." I said and looked at the clock. "You're already there. Aren't you?"

Cat laughed. "Maybe."

I forced a smile and actually laughed. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Give me five minutes at the least and an hour at the most."

"Kay, kay!" she giggled and hung up.

I hung up and groaned looking, around.

I really didn't want to go out, but Cat really wanted me to, so why not.

_I can't be sad about Beck forever._

I got up and put on a cute red dress, Cat would most likely approve and be happy I wore it, and a pair of black high heels.

_That's a lie..._

I put on the second heel and then a coat.

_This is going to be a long day._

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I got there, I noticed Cat was with Tori, and two girls I couldn't remember their names.

"Jade!" Cat said.

"Hey." I said.

"Well, lets look for stuff!" Tori said.

I groaned, but agreed and followed them around.

We must have been in there for hours!

We walked by _Lyrics Fly By._

I stopped and stood in the door way.

"Jade?" Cat asked as she stopped not too far away from me.

I stared into the store, instantly having a flashback.

_I followed him and then looked around realizing where we were._

_"Beck, why are we in a music store!?" I asked._

_"Babe, we're just picking up some music and then we can leave." He told me._

_"I don't want to be here!" I said._

_"I'll buy you something. Anything." He suggested, smirking._

_"No, I want to go." I groaned._

_"Fine, I'll just buy the stuff. You just stand there and look pretty." He chuckled._

_I smiled a little._

_As he was buying the stuff he wanted, I stood there, like he told me, and looked at the walls and saw something in the back of the store that caught my eye._

_I walked back there and picked it up._

_It was a black B._

_I smiled and ran my fingers over the letter._

_"What is it Babe?" Beck asked from behind me._

_"I found a B necklace!" I told him._

_He chuckled._

_"A 'B' necklace?" He asked sarcastically._

_"Yes.. I want it." I pouted._

_"Well, I'll buy it then." He smiled._

_"Can I get the J one too?" I asked._

_"Sure. What? Are you going to wear the B one and I wear the J one?" He asked._

_"I would love it if you did..." I whispered._

_"Then I'll get them." He decided._

_When he bought them we finally left the store._

_Right when we were out of the store, he put the B necklace on me._

_He slowly moved the hair from my neck and clasped the back for me._

_I smiled and kissed him._

_"Thank you." I whispered._

_"Your Welcome.." He told me with a smile._

"Jade!?" Cat cried my name.

I snapped out of my flashback.

I realized I was holding the necklace with my hand.

"Sorry.. Beck and I used to come here a lot." I told her and looked at the store. "He bought me this necklace here."

"B for Beck?" Tori asked eyeing it.

"Yeah, and He has- or... had a J for Jade." I told them.

"Well, maybe he still has it..." Cat suggested, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"I doubt it. Where is Beck anyways?" I asked.

"Hmm. Let's call Andre, and find out." Tori smiled.

She pulled her phone out, and then as she was dialing, my cell phone went off.

_Andre_

"Hang on, It's Andre." I laughed.

I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

My eyes grew wide, as I still held the B necklace again.

"He's where?" I asked as Cat, Tori, Robbie's cousin Carlie, and Andre's cousin Nicki stared at me awkwardly, confused and just with totally different facial expressions.

"Beck is with Trina at the Shake Shack Cafe?! Yeah, thanks. We'll be there soon!" I said and then I hung up.

"Well. You girls up to helping me out with Beck?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tori smiled.

We left the mall and went straight to the cafe.

"Beck is here with Trina. I want him back!" I cried.

"Well, let's get your man back!" Nicki grinned.

"Wait, don't we have a plan?" Tori asked.

I ignored her and got out of the car and walked towards the cafe.

"Obviously, she does." Carlie giggled.

Cat followed me in close behind.

She walked over to the Juke Box and I saw Andre and he nodded at me.

As I walked by he ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Beck, I've been wanting to tell you something." Trina told him, tapping her fingernails on the bar's surface.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I lo-" She stopped talking.

Cat bumped into her and she dropped her tray of food.

She cleaned it up and I took the chance, my only chance, before I lost it.

"Hey Beck!" I called.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I smirked and pushed him out of my way.

I walked over to the edge of the bar and heard the song _I want you back _come on.

I laughed and saw Andre.

He nodded again and started to do the beat on the counter.

Soon almost all of the students that attended HA with me started doing the beat and everything.

I was helped up on the bar by two complete strangers, also from HA, and I sang along with the song, strutting around on top of the bar.

I had a little help by Cat who sang backup in the back of the cafe.

Cat got up there with me and started singing while I walked back towards Beck with a milkshake I was handed to by Andre.

I looked at it and ironically enough it was chocolate.

_Mmm, his favorite flavor..._

I smiled and when I got over to Beck, he was smiling.

I handed him the milkshake, but Trina jerked his arm causing the milkshake to cover her whole entire face and part of her shirt.

She screamed as the cold sticky drink hit her face hard.

I stood there and laughed.

"Jade! It's not funny!" Beck told me.

I rolled my eyes, got back up on the bar and sang the rest of the song.

When the song ended Andre helped me down.

As he sat me down, a cop came over and put handcuffs on me.

"What?! I'm going to jail for having fun?! Why won't you arrest the prostitutes over in the motel over there?!" I asked the officer.

"Jade. Just come on." Mr. Vega told me.

I looked over at Beck and he was watching me.

"Fine." I smiled and turned back around.

I walked out of the cafe to the cop car.

Tori, Carlie and Nicki winked in my direction and I smiled.

We must have been in the station for almost two hours, but it was totally worth it.

It wasn't so bad at all.

"Girls, you're getting out of here, thanks to Mr. Oliver and Ms. Valentine." The deputy named Greg told us.

"Thanks Greg." We all told him.

"Anytime you ladies want to talk, about anything, you know where to find me! You got my number" He winked.

We nodded and then walked out to the main area, where I grabbed my phone from Mr. Vega and then walked out of the Station.

Beck followed me out.

"What was all that?!" He asked me.

"What?!" I cried.

"The whole thing back at the cafe! What was all of that?! I mean, seriously... Trina is now covered in milkshake, Tori is Andre's girlfriend! Cat threatened to cut a body part off of me. What are you trying to do Jade?! Make things worse?" He said.

"I want you back." I whispered in explanation.

I showed him that I still wore my B necklace, but I always kept it inside my shirt at school.

"I haven't taken it off, since you gave it to me, other than the time I was in the car accident." I told him.

"You want me back?" He asked surprised.

"No, I just went to jail for throwing a milkshake all over your girlfriend! For no reason." I yelled at him sarcastically.

"She's not my girlfriend! She just flirts with me!" He told me.

"Every girl flirts with you and you don't ever see it!" I cried. "I hate that..." I whispered.

"Cause I know how to flirt with only one girl and that would be the one I'm talking to right now." He told me.

_Wow. _

I wasn't expecting that at all.


End file.
